Vic (Fallout 4)
"Bloody wankers shot Margaret... the... FUCKIN' ARSE 'OLES!" Summary Vic is the primary protagonist of the Fallout 4 playthrough. He is shown to be a father and husband in the year 2077, shortly before the atomic bombs of the Great War begin to fall. After awakening from a cryogenic sleep in Vault 111, he emerges into the post-apocalyptic wasteland to find the people who murdered his wife Margaret and kidnapped his "pigeon" (his infant son Shaun). He is depicted as an aristocratic, proud citizen of "the Great British Empire", living in Boston, USA, and the voiced player character in Fallout 4 is almost entirely re-dubbed with this personality in the RSG series. Appearance and Personality "You're a mentalist Vic!" - Margaret Vic is brash, aggressive and could be characterized easily as "a bit of a cAnt". He tends to berate anyone who even mildly annoys him, including Margaret and his robot butler "Metal man" (Codsworth). He is an incredibly overweight balding man, presumed to be in his 40s, with a thick mustache. Despite his girth and immensely lazy attitude (having the cardio of a "recently deceased slice of bread") he is fairly athletic - outrunning most of his neighbors to the safety of the Vault. Vic is typically right-wing, expressing conservative, monarchistic and sometimes nationalistic viewpoints, as well as a distaste for "bloody peasants". He is also irrationally scared of communism, following Codsworth to "purge" his pre-war neighbourhood of percieved "commie" infiltrators, shooting halloween decorations out of fear, and urging Codsworth to burn down a neighbours house full of "communists" (infact just Bloatflies, radroaches and other mutated insects) He appears selfish, not so much concerned with the safety or survival of his family as he is with food. "Margaret, if we die I just want you to know... the Salisbury Steak in the Fridge is mine" - Vic moments before Nuclear detonation (Fallout 4 #1) Despite this, upon the murder of his wife, Vic is legitimately heart broken, vowing to hunt down the man who shot her and "bloody eat him". Background Family and Personal History Vic was born to into the wealthy land owning family of the Victorson Estate, Victorshire, England in 2037. His family had a long standing military tradition, dating back to the 17th Century, with the Anglo-Prussian Aristocrat Victor Von Victorstein. It is known from the intro to Fallout 4 that Vic's Great Great Grandfather, Victor Vicson was fighting for the Allies in World War II during the year 1945. Following in his family's proud tradition, Vic himself joined up with Her Majesty's Royal Army at the age of 22 in 2059. Vic is sent into active duty with the 69th Armour Division "The Desert cAnts" across the Middle-East during the ongoing European Commonwealth's conflict in the region, aiming gain control of it's dwindling Oil assets. However this conflict ends in 2060 with the loss of it's oil resources, and his division is prematurely returned home. Upon return to the the UK, Vic discovers his family Estate ransacked by "bloody peasants" with increasing civil unrest throughout the country. With the loss of his family fortune, Vic spent the next 9 months in the pub down the street, where he met his future wife Margaret. With the European states dissolving into "quarreling, bickering nation-states, bent on controlling the last remaining resources on Earth" Vic sold the last remaining valuables of his family, and emigrated to the United States, reaching New York, and then Boston, where he and Margaret married in 2061. Living on a diet of entirely Pork n' beans for the next 5 years Vic begins to put on more weight. However to hide this from Margaret he resorts to "holding it in" (keeping this ruse up until October 23rd 2077 being unable to "keep it in any longer"). With the invasion of Alaska by "the bloody commies" in 2066, Vic joins up with the American Army, putting his previous combat skills to use, and earning enough money for a family home in Sanctuary Hills, Boston. Upon completion of his tour of duty, Vic returns home, where he and Margaret have a son named Sean (whom Vic plans comments repeatedly he "wants to eat" and constantly refers to as his "pigeon"...?). The Great War On October 23rd 2077 Vic and Margaret argue infront of the bathroom mirror for several minutes as Vic finally reveals "his final form", as he releases all the body fat he had been concealing their entire marriage. Margaret then reveals her true name was Nora. A Vault-Tec representative comes to door and offers the Vicsons a spot in Vault 111. Vic grudgingly fills out paper work and goes back to watching TV. The news then breaks that Atomic war had been triggered, and Vic and Margaret evacuate the house with their pigeon and attempt to run to Vault 111. Vic spots an armoured personnel carrier and attempts to steal it, but is caught in the atomic blast. He then uses the power to reverse time a few minutes to before he went the wrong wat to steal the APC, and instead carried on to the Vault. Vic and Margaret make it inside the vault in time, where they are cryogenically frozen. After an unknown amount of time Vic awakens to spot an unknown man and a woman in a HAZMAT suit open Margaret's Cryo Chamber, stealing Sean and shooting her, with Vic unable to free himself to save her. After another unknown amount of time Vic awakens again, escaping the Cryo chamber and re-opening his dead wife's. Vowing to hunt down the people who did this "and bloody eat them", he retrieves her wedding ring and re seals her chamber. "Goodbye, my love. And with you died my last warm feelings for humanity... that was a Stalin quote." Vic escapes Vault 111, appearing to be the sole survivor. 2287 - 2369 Vic returns to the ruins of Sanctuary Hills and meets his old robot butler Codsworth, where he discovers he has been frozen for over 200 years, and - to his shock - his car is ruined. Oh, and civilization has ended. Codsworth suggests that Sean may have been taken or hiding from Communists "the Russians AND the Chinese!" ''and so the pair form a militia to eliminate "communist infiltrators" from Sanctuary Hills (of course finding only bloatflies and the disembodied floating head of Labour leader Jeremy Corbyn). Finding no sign of Sean, Vic travels to the nearby town of Concord, looting a dead raider of his jacket which Vic thinks makes him look like ''"a fucking Dickens character". ''Vic comes across the friendly dog Dogmeat, and together clear out raiders from Concord (all the while Vic thinking he is battling America's Communist occupiers). Vic enters the Museum of Freedom to battle more raiders, while walking through the exhibit on the American revolution. Upon entering this exhibit, Vic declares that "''I AM a time traveller!" ''and begins to attempt to aid the British in putting down the ''"bloody rabble", throwing molotov cocktails at mannequins of American colonials. Meeting a band of so-called "minutemen" hiding in the museum from the raiders, Vic is recruited to help them use a set of T45 power armour against the raiders. Vic however is distracted by a wall print of the 1754 political cartoon by Benjamin Franklin "Join, or Die", being drawn back to flashbacks to the battle against the Master in FALLOUT 1 by those same words which were used repeatedly by his creepy tentacled ass. Vic enters the T45 armour, crushing his ribcage in the process, and uses a minigun to kill most of the raiders. During the fight a deathclaw emerges from a sewer, and Vic runs away, screaming; "Ah, it's the Canadians! They want their country back!" After a long battle to the theme of Pomp and Circumstance, Vic defeats the beast, declaring himself the Dragonborn, and returns to the minute-men victorious. Other Appearences A character credited as "Vic" also appears during an animated cutscene in the ''Dragonball Xenoverse'' Tony Saga. A mustachioed fat man sits in a car watching the sky grow dark and mumbles Vic-ishly to himself "oof, bloody hell, bushmir". Notable Quotes "Aright children, you got to pick a picket or two an' all that shite" - ''While looking like a Dickens Character (Fallout 4 #3) ''"MARGARET GET THE PIGEON!" ''-Vic, during the evacuation of their home in 2077 (Fallout 4 #1) ''"You can't talk to me like that! I'm the MAN OF THE BLOODY HOUSE! I'll put you in the Washing Machine again." ''- Vic to Margaret (Fallout 4 #1) "''I'm more than just a one stick fat man..." - Fallout 4 #5 "Huh? Sorry, I wasn't listening... I was thinking. About... Burgers... and mince." - Vic to Preston VIC.png VICLIN.png VICPERIAL.png TenterhookChronicles.com_.DemocracyManifest2.png Vic.png Category:Fallout Characters Category:Protagonists